Zinogre
300px|link= Jinouga (ジンオウガ) is the flagship monster for the newly announced Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is also known as the Thunder Wolf Wyvern (雷狼竜). Jinouga is classified as a Fanged Wyvern Species (牙竜種), a new class of monsters that are neither Pelagus or Flying Wyvern. Jinouga has incredibly developed strong limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Jinouga is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie straight against its body, but when it has built up an electric charge, they stand out straight into the air. If attacked enough it loses the electric charge and becomes much less aggressive and wary with its movements. This lasts until it can build up another charge. If the charge is lost, Jinouga will gather energy in order to increase its attack power. During this idling state, Jinouga becomes open to attacks. Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Jinouga and cancel the process. This happens in two stages, first a weaker preliminary charge, then the stronger charge. Attacking Jinouga during its second charge is risky, as it will summon large bolts of lightning after it is done charging. Notes * Its horns can be broken twice, both of its claws on its forearms can be broken, and its tail can be severed and can be carved once. * Jinouga preys on Gagua or Aptonoth (depending on where it's fought) when its Stamina is low. ** Jinouga has also a pin attack which it only uses when it is low on Stamina. ** When Jinouga has recovered its stamina by pinning a hunter or eating prey, its fur should be covered with electricity like it has already charged up. * Jinouga is currently the only known species of Fanged Wyvern. * Jinouga has three stages of charge. The first two are when Thunderbugs will gather around Jinouga in an aura like manner and/or electricity will crackle on its back. Jinouga's attack patterns will gradually change until it reaches its final state of charge, where it will release its excess energy, damaging nearby hunters and inflicting Thunderblight, after which its fur will stand on end and spikes will extend on the upper side of its body. When in the final charge and Jinouga sustains sufficient damage, it will leap backward in a semi-circular manner and roar; this is Jinouga's final state of rage and its capabilities are at their peak. This stage is recognizeable if Jinouga emits a brighter aura. * If left alone even when not encountered, it will sometimes charge up on its own. * If Jinouga has sustained heavy damage before it can even charge up once, it may skip one or two states of rage and become fully raged if allowed to charge freely. * Using shock traps on Jinouga will actually help it charge up faster. They will also be ineffective when Jinouga is already charged. * It is not recommended to dodge its attacks using the panic dive maneuver because it can easily chain its attacks again and again, especially during the double claw stomps and triple claw stomps when in it charged state. Just try to rely on rolls to escape his attacks. * When in its final state of rage, electricity will occasionally radiate off its back and strike random areas within the Jinouga's immediate vicinity, much like the Kirin's thunder storm, when it howls. After the said howl, Jinouga will again release an excess of energy much like when it reaches its final state of rage. Whether or not Jinouga is powered up again when this happens is yet to be confirmed. * When Jinouga has been beaten in the first village quest, a cutscene plays and the credits are shown. * When charging, Jinouga's horns becomes more vulnerable to attacks than in its normal state where it is held high up. * It is easier to trip Jinouga attacking its hind legs then attacking the front, clawed paws. When it loses its balance the spikes on its back will become easier to be attacked. * When Jinouga falls in rage mode, one can use a bugnet and swing it at Jinouga's back to collect Thunderbugs. * In upper rank quests, Jinouga gains new manners of chaining its attacks when it is full charged. It can do a double claw stomp then chains it with a tornado tail whip instead of doing a triple claw stomp. It can also counter a hunter by attacking him just after its tail has been severed, much like Alatreon. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Jinouga/Normal mode|Normal State||true Jinouga/Rage mode|Full Charged State Attacks Click to animate. Jinouga-DoubleJump.gif|Triple Claw Stomp Jinouga-SpinJump.gif|Quick Spin Jinouga-Breakdance.gif|Upward Charge Jinouga-Rage.gif|Rage Mode New Images Jinouga-Raged.jpg Jinouga01.jpg Jinouga02.jpg Jinouga03.jpg Jinouga04.jpg Jinouga05.jpg Jinouga06.jpg Jinouga07.jpg Jinouga08.jpg jinarmor.jpg|Jinouga Armor and Longsword Jinouga.JPG 20101229183710.png|a slayed Jinouga 20101229183734.png|a trapped Jinouga Myhunter.jpg|full Jinouga armor, detailed Category:Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database